Falsa moral
by MagiFanfiction
Summary: Un suave gemido salió de sus labios, sintiendo como poco a poco sus sentidos se perdían en aquel abismo de pasión y amor que él mismo había buscado, deseaba desde el fondo de su ser tocar fondo y jamás salir de ahí. Se sentía encadenado, pero a diferencia de lo que muchos pudieran pensar el mismo joven de cabellos platinados se había puesto las cadenas.


_**One shot único: Falsa moral.**_

_**Autor: Violeta Maltos (violetaotakugirl, Cristals_soul93)**_

_**Pareja: Sinbad X Jafar**_

_**Tema: Pedofilia**_

_**Dado por: Pau chan espita.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Cuando el *mallete tocó la mesa, sus ojos dorados no expresaron nada, la tristeza que los mismos tenían luego de aquella traición no podía ser dicha con palabras ni menos manifestada con acciones. —Por el delito de abuso infantil y corrupción de menores se declara al Licenciado Sinbad, culpable de los anteriores cargos mencionados, con una pena de 40 años de cárcel, sin derecho a fianza.

_La más bella historia._

_Que se puede contar._

_Lleva escrito el dolor._

_Que provoca un amor._

___Que nadie entenderá._

Un suave gemido salió de sus labios, sintiendo como poco a poco sus sentidos se perdían en aquel abismo de pasión y amor que él mismo había buscado, deseaba desde el fondo de su ser tocar fondo y jamás salir de ahí. Se sentía encadenado, pero a diferencia de lo que muchos pudieran pensar el mismo joven de cabellos platinados se había puesto las cadenas, tirando la llave tan lejos que nadie, ni el mismo podría rescatarlo.

Retorcido.

Raro.

Anti moralista.

¿Qué importaba? ¿Qué si ahora lo tenía en sus brazos?

Luego de tantos intentos, de tantos años, de tanas lágrimas al fin lo había conseguido…Finalmente Sinbad era suyo y él era completamente de Sinbad.

Ja´far se sentía extasiado, único… privilegiado por lograr tocar con sus dedos aquella utopía que creyó jamás ver materializada. Sus músculos se contrajeron con insistencia, pero no era su culpa, su cuerpo luchaba por aquel instinto de suprimir el dolor tanto como pudiera. Sinbad había entrado por completo en su interior y las lágrimas del albino eran testigo de aquella entrega tan pura que ambos realizaban.

—Sin…te amo—jadeó en un susurro, pasando las manos por el cuello del contrario. Lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, perlas de sudor su cuerpo y su boca de un momento a otro fue tomada por los labios de aquel adulto que tanto había dado por el cuándo ni siquiera lo conocía.

Un beso… un roce. Sinbad podía demostrarle todo con una simple acción: Las palabras sobraban.

_Siempre todo a escondidas_

___Siempre mirando atrás_

___Sólo la oscuridad_

_Puede ser nuestro hogar_

___Donde crecerá este amor_

La historia de ambos había comenzado varios años atrás, luego de que accidentalmente el mayor (recién graduado de Educación) encontrar a Ja'far quien era perseguido en la calle por unos maleantes. Todo había pasado muy rápido para ambos, especialmente para aquel pequeño de ojos grises que se había ocultado detrás de las piernas del peli morado, quien con unos simples golpes logro deshacerse de los mismos.

–Te llevare a tu casa. –Suspiró el de ojos ámbar luego de la pelea, observando al pequeño chico que aun temblaba asustado–. Bien ¿Dónde es? –trató de insistir. Ja'far negó varias sintiendo como lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, cosas que alarmo al recién graduado maestro. –¡Bien! Espera, ha… ¡No llores! Todo estará bien.

–No tengo hogar. –Pronunció sin más, tallando sus ojos con sus manos, buscando que de alguna manera las lágrimas cesaran.

– ¿Y tus padres? –Preguntó el mayor, ocasionando como efecto en cadena que los sollozos del chico se hicieran más y más altos, atrayendo así la atención de la gente. Sinbad alzó sus manos negando y moviéndolas de forma nervioso, abrazando al chico contra su pecho para que este se calmara.

–Mis padres acaban de morir–Susurró. Sinbad tras esas palabras lo abrazo más a su cuerpo, porque nadie más que él sabía lo que era perder a sus padres a tan corta edad.

–Todo estará bien…ya lo veras. 

___Y no... no quiero más clases de falsa moral._

___Que nadie es culpable por amar._

___En mi pecho no late la razón._

_Sólo el más sincero y puro amor._

Siete años pasaron de aquel encuentro, siete largos años donde Sinbad de había hecho de la patria potestad de ese niño, adoptándolo. Siete años donde encontró al ángel que había aparecido en su vida, que le había dado un propósito para seguir adelante, para seguir luchando y llegar hasta donde se encontraba, siendo la mano derecha del secretario de educación japonesa.

Siete años donde Ja'far había caído enamorado de su salvador.

¿Pero que puede saber un chico de 14 años del amor? "Nada" decían las malas lenguas y la mayoría de sus compañeros. Pero el lo amaba, tan incondicionalmente que no dudada en su próximos movimiento.

Seduciría a su salvador, aunque necesitara embriagarlo para aquello.

¿A quién le importaba la falsa moral de la sociedad?

_No hay mar en el mundo_

_Ni fuerza capaz__._

___Que pueda este fuego apagar._

___Sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez._

___Te quise, quiero y querré._

–Sin…Te amo Sin–Susurró sobre sus labios, el de cabellos morados le miró fijamente, sintiendo un ligero en la cabeza que solo le hizo sonreír, Sinbad jamás podría negarle nada a ese pequeño niño que tanto amaba, menos un simple beso que el también ansiaba.

Simple curiosidad. Había pensado el de cabellos azules, correspondiendo con parsimonia aquel casto y ligero roce de labios que su protegido le brindaba.

Cálido, tranquilo, pasivo.

Incluso en su estado de ebriedad Sinbad lo trataba como la posesión más valiosa de su vida, porque efectivamente y aunque Ja'far no lo supiera: lo era. A pesar de que el albino suponía que lo más importante para el actual maestro eran aquellas mujeres que siembre llevaba al departamento.

Esa noche no paso de simples besos y caricias.

_Que difícil lo nuestro.__  
_

_Qué bonito a la vez._

_Es tan duro tener.__  
_

_Que buscar los porqués.__  
_

_A esta situación._

Si Sinbad alguna vez había tenido algún sueño bizarro, escalofriante e impactante alguna vez, lo más seguro es que este se estaba cumpliendo.

La noche anterior Ja'far había llegado a sus brazos, con el pretexto de no poder dormir debido a la fuerte lluvia que en la ciudad se desataba. Sinbad accedió, sin saber en qué momento llegaron al punto de besarse hasta casi someter al menor a sus libidinosos deseos. Suerte tuvo de detenerse a tiempo. Suerte de que Ja'far se conformara con que el mayor solo le ayudara a "venirse".

Ese día Ja'far aprendió una nueva palabra y experimento una nueva sensación.

Y Sinbad supo en ese entonces que era hora de marcar la distancia.

_Nuestro amor es la isla._

___el tesoro eres tú... oh dios._

___con mi vida daré__._

___sólo el brazo a torcer__._

___bien lo sabes, mi amor._

Tener a Ja´far casi asesinando su prometida con un cristal, llorando y suplicando que no robara lo único bueno de su vida, fue quizá la experiencia más dolorosa que Sinbad había experimentado. El dolor le oprimía el pecho y las lágrimas de Ja'far le hicieron reflexionar que comprometerse sin amor no era la solución.

Tal vez eso había desequilibrado todo el entorno del pequeño, haciendo colapsar su pisque.

En aquel entonces la bofetada que su futura prometida le había insertado al de cabellos plateados fue suficiente para que Sinbad se diera cuenta que aquella mujer no era para él, que realmente ninguna mujer era para él, por el simple hecho que amaba al menor, lo amaba como nunca amaría a otro ser humano.

Fue una rara forma de percatarse de aquello, mas fue como quitarse el peso de encima de cien toneladas de concreto.

En ese entonces, ambos experimentaron su primera vez…

Ambos hicieron el amor por primera vez y Ja´far no podía más que tocar las estrellas, acarícialas y regresar a la tierra, junto a la persona que tanto amaba.

No... no quiero mas clases de falsa moral  
que nadie es culpable por amar  
en mi pecho no late la razón  
sólo el más sincero y puro amor

Un fuerte golpe lo hizo retroceder por completo, sus mejillas siempre blancas se tornaron azules por falta de oxígeno. No era posible, no después de tanto tiempo, no ahora.

– ¿Pensaste que nunca te encontraríamos no? –Cuestiono un pelirrojo, golpeando ahora el abdomen del menor. –Que ingenuo y estúpido eres…

–Pues te tardaste más de siete años, idiota–escupió con cinismo. El pelirrojo solo sonrió con prepotencia, jalándolo del cabello.

–Realmente solo pensé que vivo me servirías más, además ¿está por cumplirse la fecha no? En tres días cumples 15 años, en tres días podas acceder a toda la herencia que mi estúpido padre te dejo–musculó con ironía, alzándolo un poco más, al punto de que sus pies no tocaran el piso, Ja'far crujió los dientes, lleno de impotencia como aquella noche, hace siete años, cuando aquel hombre había mandado matar a su madre.

–Solo mátame si lo vas hacer–Indicó el menor, Kouen Ren soltó una suave sonrisa, dejándolo tranquilamente en el suelo.

–Matare a Sinbad si no cooperas con nosotros Ja'far…

_No hay mar en el mundo_

___ni fuerza capaz_

___que pueda este fuego apagar_

___sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez_

___te quise, quiero y querré_

Al finalizar el juicio, Sinbad contemplo desde su lugar, el rostro desfigurado del peliblanco, quien se encontraba resguardado de varios guardias y sobre todo un alto pelirrojo de ojos del mismo color, un carmesí tan intenso como el fuego…como el mismo infierno.

Sinbad chasqueó los dientes molesto, luchando sin mucho esfuerzo para que le colocaran las esposas. Resignado y sin más remedio se dejó hacer, comenzando a caminar entre la multitud, deteniéndose justo al lado del albino quien bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

–Me arruinaste la vida. –Musitó con tristeza, saliendo por aquellas amplias puertas que lo llevarían a la cárcel, donde lo más seguro pasaría el resto de sus días.

¿Quién se imaginaria que aquel niño era un importante heredero de la corporación de los Kou? ¿Por qué no se había dado el tiempo para investigar un poco más de Ja'far?... ¿Por qué se había enamorado de la peor desgracia de su vida? ¡¿Por qué de aquel demonio con apariencia de ángel?

Sin embargo, sin conocer los hechos reales Sinbad nunca se enteró que el testimonio de Ja'far, los exámenes que permitió y las mentiras de las que fue parte, habían sido para salvarle la vida. Por qué el albino mejor que nadie sabía que, Kouen no se detendría ante nadie para tener el control de la herencia de su padre, Ja'far jamás deseo un peso, jamás quiso ser un hijo bastardo de aquel poderoso empresario que al morir le había dejado todo, especificando que si él no era el heredero el testamento se anularía dando toda su fortuna a centros de caridad.

Y Kouen no se detendría ante nadie, Kouen, Ren Kouen mataría a Sinbad por ser su tutor legal si este no accedía a demandarlo.

Así Kouen sería su tutor y tendría total control sobre la herencia familiar.

Ja'far…Ja'far estaba atrapado.

_No... no quiero más clases de falsa moral_

___Que nadie es culpable por amar_

___En mi pecho no late la razón_

___Sólo el más sincero y puro amor_

Diez años, diez largos años pasaron. Diez años en que luego de mucha pelea el abogado de Sinbad había logrado demostrar la inocencia del peli morado y que tras conseguir las pruebas de la difamación de parte de los Kou el de cabellos azules había quedado libre.

En su mano derecha, sostenía las cartas que Masrur (guardaespaldas del chico albino y que se había apiadado de él) le hizo llegar de parte de Ja'far, explicándole sus motivos, su amor…su todo, aunque claro el ahora preso había tirado las primeras veinte de estas hasta que se dignó a tomarlas y leerlas, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido al maldecirlo, La realidad era dura y tendrían que luchar por un futuro juntos. Sin dudarlo aquella noche luego de llorar hasta que su alma se desahogara, escribió una carta en respuesta que dio origen a muchas más.

Al fin era libre y buscaría al menor para completar esa felicidad.

Pero el destino es cruel e irónico ¿no?

Irónico por que la última carta de Sinbad anunciando su libertad fue interceptada luego de más de 9 años de un intercambio exitoso, porque que la información que Ja'far recibió fue falsa anunciándole la muerte de Sinbad. Era de más decir que el de cabellos blancos enloqueció mientras su vida se caía a pedazos.

Fue cruel por que Sinbad se encontró con la Tumba de su ángel a sus pies, porque Ja'far se había quitado la vida al pensar que Sinbad había muerto.

Fue cruel por que el "te amo" de Sinbad nunca pudo llegar a sus oídos…por que Ja'far ya no estaba vivo.

_**Fin. **_


End file.
